fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ogres
Ogres are a race of large bipedal creatures native to oceans in the far east of the world. While they primarily live in the most eastern parts of the world, due to their nomadic nature some of have been spotted farther north and west leading to major conflicts with not only the humans they encounter but the wildlife of those regions. Appearance Ogres differ in color and size depending on various factors such as gender, geological and bloodline though they all share the height of standing above 9', having curved teeth, skin ranging in various colors though the most common colors appear to be blue and green, pointed ears and occasionally having hair of varying lengths. Ogres that have proofed themselves worthy of becoming part of their clans war party are adorned with the tattoos that signify their ranking as a warrior. History War with Eternia Not much is known about the ogres history before their confrontation with Eternia Culture The ogres are a race who primarily live for war and a good fight, basing almost their entire lifestyle around being the strongest around. As such, ogres are generally searching for the strongest thing around in order to assert their dominance and whether it be human or creature, an ogre will almost always attempt to fight and kill it. An ogre who can't at least put up a decent fight is exiled from the tribe to fend for themselves. Because of their battle hungry lifestyle, most would assume ogres are unintelligent though this couldn't be farther from the truth. Ogres are more than capable of holding conversations with humans, coming up with rathe elaborate battle plans and have even developed a hierarchy that slightly resembles that of ancient human settlements. Because of their way of living, ogres typically perform raids during their youth and well into their adulthood to prove themselves amongst their individual tribe. Abilities Enhanced Strength: Befitting their large stature, most ogres possess monstrous levels of strength that allows them to completely demolish their surroundings. Whether it be stone or steel, Ogres are capable of rending most defenses with only the strongest metals and magical defenses withstanding their blows. With their strength being proportionate to their size, the largest of ogres possess the greatest levels of strength while the average size ogres possess average strength though their have been occasions where ogres of middling height and weight have strength rivaling that of the larger ogres. Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Possessing inhuman levels of endurance, Ogres are more than capable of outlasting average humans in combat by leaps and bounds, with only the most fit being capable of matching them. During their multiple battles with Eternia, the strongest ogres present were capable of withstanding multiple blows from mages on par with Eternia's Judges, mages known to be some of the strongest in the country. Magical Qualities: 'Though not common amongst their race, there are some ogres capable of using various forms of magic to various degrees. While the exact specifics that determines how an ogre acquires the ability to use magic is unknown, it is has been shown that an ogres overall strength plays no factor into them gaining the usage of magic. As such, one can never determine if one ogre possesses magical abilities or not. Trivia *The main image of the ogres is based on ''Frost Giants from '''Marvel Comics. Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Races Category:Race